Giving Snape A Chance
by Kitara Diana Aphrodine
Summary: Diana (read my other story to figure out who she is) decides it's time that Severus deserves a chance to prove himself. SHe had no idea what she was getting into.
1. The Arguement

Give Snape A Chance  
  
"Diana you're nutters!" Peter yelled quite loudly.  
  
"Shh, be quiet Peter, you'll wake the whole blasted castle!" Diana hissed.  
  
"But- he's right Diana, it'll never work." James mumbled. Remus, Lily, and especially Sirius were all in an amusing state of shock.  
  
"Hush up Prongs, I at least deserve a chance don't I?"  
  
"Di-" Sirius began in forced calm through clenched teeth. "We're your friends, right?" A nod. "And you trust us, right?" Another nod. "Then why won't you believe as? We've known that slimy git longer than you have; there's not one good thing about him!" He finished.  
  
"Wheather you approve or not Si, U'm leaving now, I'm sorry." Diana opened the portal and stepped out into the hallway in a flurry of golden tresses, whe was furious.  
  
"Di-" Ventured a meek voice.  
  
"What, Moony?!" She snapped and turned to face Remus with burning emerald eyes. Remus jumped back a bit in surprise.  
  
"Calm down, I didn't come to ask you to go back, I just want to know what makes you think Severus Snape has any good in him."  
  
Diana sighed, "He's a rough diamond Remus, I really believe he has potential; all he needs is a friend to bring it out."  
  
"He's a Slytherin . . . "  
  
"Well you're a- you're not perfect either are you?!" Remus flinched at the mention of his wolf side. He knew he had no right to judge people by status . . . but this was Snape!  
  
"Well if you think it's safe . . . "  
  
"He wouldn't dare mess with me. . . Thanks Remus. . ." Before she took off down the hall Diana kissed her friends cheek lightly. She didn't see his shocked face or blush, nor did she let him se her's. 


	2. The Meeting

AN: Okay I neglected to add that I don't own anything but Diana (obviously). Also this is the first in a series of uncompleted stories that I started while I was bored at school. They have nothing to do with one another except that Diana is in them. They're based on different plotlines entirely though so don't try tying it in with "Animal Instincts". They were just sitting in my binder so I decided it would be fun to stick a couple on here so that I'd have more stuff for yall to read; I hate to disappoint, expecially since I got so many nice reviews of late. My rehersals for our schools upcoming play are getting longer though so I won't have much time to work on "Animal Instincts"; sorry but I'll try to work on it whenever I can. Sorry if the grammar and spelling sucks by the way I was in a hurry and the Spell Checker was broken. Thanks -Di  
  
Giving Snape A Chance  
  
Chapter 2 - The Meeting  
  
Severus Snape, a tall, black eyed Slytherin with hair equally as black, shoulder length and somewhat greay looking, walked calmly through the corridors. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the harsh light as he left the sanctity of the dark dungeons he resided in.  
  
It wasn't often he left the quiet haven of his room with out a necessary reason, such as class or dinner for example. Actually, unless you counted the times he went to the library or preying on on those bloody Gryffindors, he never left; not once in over 5 years. Today was different though; today he had something to look forward to. He rounded a corner and stopped abruptly.  
  
There she was, tlaing to a nearby picture of a prince who was holding out a rose and quoting poetry to her. He let his eyes sweep over her and examined her every move. As she shifted on her feet her platinum hair, which was fastened up in a ponytail and shone in the light, swished after her like a long tail. Though he couldn't see them, he was sure they were sparkiling; he could imagine those briliant emerald spheres, as green as the trees. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering to her soft, succulent lips; lips he barely managed to keep himself from kissing . . .  
  
"Severus?!" Diana had yelled his name. Snape gave a start and hurried over to her before she could realize he was staring at her.  
  
"Greeting Diana; I see you managed to escape that accursed tower you live in and all it's annoying inhabbitants." He sneered, after all, he had an image to maintain.  
  
"Watch it Severus, you don't want to hear what I have to say about your ruddy house. Anyways, leave my friends out of this; I braved Sirius' wrath just to meet you today and he isn't too happy about it."  
  
"I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Shut up. I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself to be a friend. Now come on Snape, we're going to the forest."  
  
"It's forbidden; or has your lifestyle with Black and company corrupted your sense of right and wrong?"  
  
"Oh you're one to talk about corruption; you're a Slytherin! Besides it's only wrong if we get caught. . . which we won't."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"Yes I do." 


End file.
